


Just an Aesthetic Crush

by grayson (nobananaman)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Cursing, Slow Burn, dongmin has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobananaman/pseuds/grayson
Summary: It was Dongmin’s last year of school and he thought it would be just like any other but the new student has to disagree."Yes, I am a new student, Mr. student council president." He said, winking at the end.Oh, Dongmin was fucked.





	1. Winking is a Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> at the start, i wanted this to be a korean school but then i realised that the korean school system isn't one of the most entertaining so i americanized it.

Dongmin was lying in his bed. It was March 1st which meant tomorrow was the first day of school. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that.

 

Going to school.

 

Sure, he could meet his friends - that was the reason why some even bothered going to school - and he had the best grades - not a single blemish to be unhappy about - and he was the school president - which made him pretty popular around school - but keeping up the grades, smiling and greeting everyone he met, staying late making decisions that would be the best for everyone and so on.

 

It was all so tiring.

 

Dongmin sighed and turned to his side. He had already been over this same topic over and over again. School was tiring and, at the end, is it worth it?

 

“Probably?” Dongmin asked himself. He didn't know but he thought it was, after all, all this hard work will pay off with a good job and money, right?

 

But what if it didn't? What if all the hard work he put his sweat and tears into meant nothing? What if all the sleepless nights, missed events, ignored friends and breakdowns were for nothing? What if he won’t be able to find a job? What if he ends up homeless on the street, begging people for money and eventually dying all alone, not a single soul caring if he was dead or not?

 

Dongmin buried his head in his pillow and tried to calm his heart, but it didn't help, the sense of dread was still there.

 

Dongmin felt his eyes getting wet.

 

* * *

 

 

Dongmin woke up with a headache.

 

“What a great way to start the day.” he muttered to himself as he got out of bed and checked the time.

 

_5:08._

 

He has to be at the school at 7:00,  so he better start getting ready.

 

He started with going to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He also took an ibuprofen to help his headache. Once he was done with that, he stripped off his pajamas, folded them nicely and then put them on his pillow. Afterwards he made his bed and finally put on his uniform. Dongmin checked the time again.

 

_5:48._

 

The last step was make up. Dongmin took his time to make his face look perfect and spotless, not even a single blemish was to be spotted, but maybe Dongmin took too much time to look perfect because after checking the time, he is grabbing his bag and making a run for the bus. Thankfully he made it, with five minutes to spare.

 

Dongmin closed his eyes to catch his breath, but it seemed that the world was not in his favour as his head had started to hurt more.

 

Dongmin groaned, today will be long day.

 

* * *

 

When Dongmin arrived at school, it was 6:13.

 

He went inside to put away his jacket and outside shoes. After that he want to the main hall to help set everything up. It was his duty as a member of the student council.

 

He and the other people helping were chatting while setting up the chairs, making the job less boring. When they were done setting up the chairs, they checked the sound system that the IT club members set up. When everything was working okay, it was time to go through all the speeches and other thing. Dongmin felt like throwing up when it was his turn to present his speech as the student council president. You would think after almost three years, he wouldn't be this anxious but anxiety is not that kind, it was always there, no matter how hard you wanted to forget it.

 

When he finished his speech, everyone applauded, like they did after every speech. After Dongmin there were a few more people and they were done.

 

_8:03._

 

Soon the students will come in and take their seats. It was time for Dongmin to get a hold of himself. He started to take deep breaths to calm himself.

 

 _You’ve done this before, everything will go fine._ Dongmin told himself. Yeah, last time he did this, everything went fine and this time too, everything will go okay. He was just over thinking like usual.

 

_8:30._

 

The students were now filling inside of the hall. They sat down in their appropriate seats and waited for the ceremony to start. Once all of the students were seated, the principal came out, he let a few minutes pass, waiting for the students to quiet down. When the hall was quiet, he began talking. He told the generic, first school day talk that everyone has already hear over and over, but none the less, they still clapped at the end of the speak, even though they couldn't care less about what he said.

 

After the principa, more people came and said their speeches, between some of the speeches, the choir sang songs. Soon enough, too soon from Dongmin’s point of view, it was his turn.

 

When the person before him was done, Dongmin walked out of the backstage and walked towards the podium. He put on his brightest smile and started to tell his speech. It was similar to the others, the same “I hope you all do great this year” and “I will try my best as the...”. Dongmin could see no one was really listening to him and he couldn't blame them, every year the same speeches, just with a few changes.

 

When Dongmin was done, the students applauded as he bowed and walked backstage once again. The other people backstage patted him on the back and said “good job”. Dongmin smiled and said “thank you”.

 

Once the ceremony was over, the students made their way to their home rooms to hear the final speech of the day, delivered by their homeroom teacher.

 

When Dongmin entered his homeroom, the first thing he noticed was a kid he has never seen before, sitting in his seat and talking to his classmates. Dongmin frowned. He walked over to his seat and coughed, hoping to get the stranger's attention. It worked. The kid stopped talking to his classmates and turned his head to Dongmin.

 

“Yes?” the stranger asked but Dongmin couldn't say anything, he was pretty sure he died and went to heaven because the person facing him totally was an angel. He had fluffy soft looking hair which Dongmin really wanted to touch. His face looked like a mix between a puppy and kitten and Dongmin was sure something inside him died.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” the stranger asked, waving his hand in front of his face, which, sadly, scared Dongmin and made him let out a squeak. The stranger looked taken aback and Dongmin was sure he looked as red as a tomato. Great.

 

“Um, yes, I am fine. Are you a new student?” Dongmin somehow managed to actually say something towards the stranger while he felt like his face will melt off.

 

The stranger let out a laugh.

 

_Great._

 

“Yes, I am a new student, Mr. student council president.” He said, winking at the end.

  
_Oh, Dongmin was fucked._


	2. Long Day

“Oh, welcome.” 

 

That was all Dongmin managed to say to the new student and he managed to sound so painfully awkward. Dongmin walked away and sat down in a free seat. The new kid can have his seat, Dongmin didn't even mind. What Dongmin did mind is that the kid was too beautiful and made Dongmin freeze up. 

 

The teacher walked into the class and everyone stood up to greet the teacher. 

 

“Okay, you can sit now. So today is…” the teacher started his speech. Ah, yes, yet another speech. Dongmin let his shoulders slump. He had already heard this speech all through his life, so he allowed himself to look around the class from his new seat located in the back, next to the door. He could see everyone from this spot. Most of the students also looked quite bored, no one really paying full attention to the speech. He saw some passing notes with each other, how the teacher hadn't noticed was amazing. 

 

Dongmin let his eyes roam around the room until his eyes met something. The new kid was looking at him. Oh boy. 

 

When the new kid noticed that Dongmin was looking straight at him, he smirked and turned back to the teacher. To put it lightly, Dongmin had no idea what the teacher was talking about for at least three minutes because his brain decided to go on a coffee break and for the next five minutes Dongmin was hiding his awfully red face in his hands.

* * *

 

School was over. So was the after school student council meeting. Dongmin had just walked out of the school when he saw his friend, Sanha, already waiting by the school gate.

 

“Sanha! My child!” Dongmin yelled as he ran to his friend. Sanha pushed himself off of the wall just in time to be hugged by his friend. 

 

“Help me, my child. I’m having a crisis.” Dongmin cried to his friend.

 

“What is it?” Sanha asked, pretending not to be interested.

 

“There is a hella pretty dude in my class and I’m dying.” He said to his best friend.

 

“Well, rest in peace Dongmin.” Sanha said as he pat Dongmin’s head. 

 

“Will you come to my funeral?”

 

“I’ll plan it,  _ mom _ .” 

 

“Thanks,  _ son _ .”

* * *

 

Dongmin had just finished his violin lesson, before that he had piano. Dongmin looked out from the clear glass wall of his music school, a black veil had covered the city, the only light source being the orange street lamps lining the street. It was a familiar sight for Dongmin, a sight that brought a strange sense of comfort for the boy. As Dongmin put on his jacket and walked outside, he checked the time on his phone.

 

_ 22:06. _

 

Dongmin slipped in his earphones and surfed his phone for a song that fit his current mood. Once he found it, he started to walk home. The air was cold, proof that winter wasn't done just yet, Dongmin shivered.

 

The walk from his music school to his house took around fifteen minutes, which he spent thinking about his homework, maybe sometimes also worrying about serial killers hiding around the corner, because you never know. But when he rounded the corner, he wasn't met with a man holding a knife, instead he saw boys, students from his school to be more specific, dancing on the street, having a great time. From what Dongmin saw, the new kid was also there. 

 

_ Well, guess I will be home a bit later than expected.  _ Dongmin thought as he turned around and started to walk towards another road that led to his house, even if it was a bit longer. Dongmin really didn't want to risk yet another awkward situation.

 

_ But wow, the new kid sure got familiar with people quick.  _ Dongmin mused as he kicked a pebble that was on the road. The kid only started school today and he was already dancing on the streets with people. Either the kid is a next level social butterfly or perhaps, maybe he already knew the people he was dancing with. 

 

Dongmin sighed. Why was he thinking about the kid? It was true that it was a new student and he was hella cute but still, he was thinking an awful amount the kid. Even when he was playing the piano, the wink the new kid gave him flashed into his mind and made him play the wrong key. His teacher wasn't all too happy and, truth to say, neither was Dongmin. Why had his brain betrayed him like this? 

 

As Dongmin was walking, deep into his thoughts, he didn't notice the pole in front of him. Of course it ended with the boy running into the pole and falling on his butt. The fallen boy glared at the pole, as if it wasn't his own fault for not paying attention. Dongmin pushed himself of the ground and brushed off the dust on his butt. When he looked up, he realised he was already home. Dongmin checked his phone for the time, the bright screen blinding him in the process.

 

_ 22:34. _

 

A bit later than Dongmin wanted but oh well, nothing he could do.

 

The boy walked to his house gate and punched in the code that would unlock the gate and let him in. Once he got inside his house, he quickly took of his coat and boots, tucking them both out of sight and in their respectful places. He swung his school bag over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

 

He was quite hungry since the only thing he managed to eat today was lunch. He placed his bag on one of the chairs, turned on the electrical kettle and pulled out the ingredients for a light sandwich, lettuce, tomato, thin slices of ham and of course, bread itself. Once he was finished, he swung his bag over his shoulder once again and carried the plate with the sandwich and tea to his room, turning off the kitchen light with his foot in the process.

 

Dongmin ate quietly while doing his homework, which of course, there was a lot of. While he did his homework and ate, he also thought of many things. The new kid (of course), Sanha, who he had a conversation with over text when he was at music school, student council and many other things. Dongmin sighed for the second time that evening. 

 

As soon as Dongmin was done with homework and packing his bag, he quickly carried his dirty plate and cup downstairs to wash them. He wasn't a big fan of messes, so he preferred to clean anything the minute it's dirty. One of the reasons why Sanha calls him mom.

 

Once Dongmin was back in his room, all he wanted to do was flop down on the bed and go to sleep but he still had to take a shower and do his nightly face routine. Why did the upkeep of his beauty take so much effort. 

 

Dongmin grabbed his pajamas and walked into his bathroom, which was connected to his room, stripped down and got into the shower. At first the water was cold and made Dongmin shiver but soon enough the water started to warm up. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to thoroughly wash his hair. 

 

Dongmin has finished washing some time ago, now he was just letting the water hit his face as he tried to clear his mind. Today was a bit too much for him. The speeches, the new surprise, the somewhat stressful student council meeting and also messing up in music lessons. The tiredness had finally caught up to Dongmin, he felt his bones ache and his limbs became heavy. 

 

He turned off the shower and got out, dried off and put in his pajamas. He walked over to the sink which was littered with face products. He started to apply them in an order that only made sense to Dongmin. He had been doing in for a few years already, so he knew the order of the products inside out. Pretty worthless if you think about it. The last step was a face mask and Dongmin exited the bathroom. He walked over to the desk and took his phone to plug it in the charger, but not before checking the time.

 

_ 00:47. _

 

Dongmin finally flopped into his bed. He cocooned himself in the fluffy blanket and curled up into a ball. The house was cold, so this was the easiest way to stay warm. He quickly also grabbed the pillow he was sleeping on and hugged it. Dongmin’s limbs were long and awkward and he never knew what to do with them so he found hugging a pillow was the best answer. But even through all this, Dongmin was still slightly shivering because of the cold. 

  
Dongmin sighed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally fell out my chair (and it also fell on me) when i saw that moonbinsonesie left kudos


	3. Apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet yall thought i was dead, well, you would be right. also, i forgot i made dongmin so angsty

_ Why. Just why. Why did he wink at the pretty boy?  _

 

Moonbin rambled on to himself. He actually knew why, it was because the boy was so adorable when he accidentally scared him, he let out the cutest squeak and then started to blush furiously. Bin just couldn't help but to want to tease the cute boy, especially when he knew the cute boy was the student council president.

 

_ “Oh, welcome.” _

 

_ Shit. _

 

The cute boy sounded so awkward when he answered. 

 

_ Did he make the cute boy uncomfortable with his wink? Damn it, now he probably thinks “wow, that boy is weird.” _

 

Moonbin groaned and slumped his shoulders, not the best way to start the school year in a new school. Weirding out the Student council president.

 

_ Smart move, Bin. _

 

The door opened and the teacher walked in. The students stood up to greet the teacher, once they did, he ushered everyone to sit down. The teacher started to talk but honestly, Bin couldn't care less about what he was saying. It was always the same and he was very bored from the repetitive speeches, so he did the only logical thing.

 

See what Mr. Student council president, aka cute boy, was doing.

 

Apparently he was just as bored as Bin himself. He was looking around the classroom, studying the students. 

 

Moonbin realised that he might of been looking at the boy for too long because before you know it, their eyes met. 

 

Did Moonbin quickly turn around and hope that the boy will forget about it? Nope, not a chance. 

 

Moonbin  _ smirked _ .

 

He had no idea that he would ever want to jump out of a window this badly, but yet, here he is, at the verge of jumping out while screaming like a kid who just fell.

 

Despite the humongous embarrassment, Bin couldn't help but to sneak a quick glance at the boy. 

 

Bin now felt better knowing that the boy was covering his face with his hands, a blush vaguely visible behind his fingers.

* * *

 

Once classes ended, Moonbin made a beeline to the dance club. The club leader was his friend, and the whole reason he went to this school in specific. When he was picking schools to transfer to, there were so many and he had no idea which one to pick, until his friend gave him a call.

 

“Jinwoo!” Moonbin yelled when he entered the dance room. A brunet sitting in one corner of the room looked up from his phone and grinned.

 

“Bin!” Jinwoo got up from the floor and ran up to Moonbin to envelop him into a bone crushing hug, “It’s great to see you! It's been so long!”

 

“Hyung, it's only been like a week since we saw each other, but none the less, great to see you too.” Monnbin smiled fondly and hugged back.

 

“Oh, shush.” Jinwoo said, he squeezed Moonbin for the last time and released the taller boy from his hold, “So, what are your first thoughts of your class?”

 

“They seem pretty nice, talked only to a few so far.” Bin decided to leave out the cute boy, Jinwoo didn't have to know that yet.

 

“Hm, I see. That's good then.” Jinwoo said as he turned his back to Bin and walked over to a closed door. He opened it and disappeared inside for a few seconds until he exited with a piece of paper in one hand.

 

“Fill this out to join the club. You will have to give it to the student council once you fill it out.” Jinwoo said as he walked towards Moonbin and gave him the paper at the end. 

 

“Okay, got it. Anything else, hyung?” Bin asked as he gave the piece of paper a once over. 

 

“Nope. Great to have you here, Bin.”

* * *

 

Jinwoo and Moonbin talked and caught up for a bit and then Moonbin made his way out of the school. As he walked the hallways, he thought about his first day. 

 

_ Pretty average, except for the whole flirting thing. That was something else. _

 

During his thinking, Moonbin had reached his classroom to grab his coat and outdoor shoes. He changed his shoes quickly and was out of the class in seconds.

 

Moonbin pretty much ran out of school, as quickly as possible. He had seen the cute boy in front of the school through the window, and Bin was determined to learn his name. 

 

The cute boy was hanging of an other boy, who looked like a baby. They were talking but Moonbin couldn't really hear what they were saying, so he had to strain his ears to hear.

 

“... a hella pretty dude in my class and I’m dying.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Well, rest in peace Dongmin.”

 

_ Ah, cute boy is called Dongmin. _

 

Moonbin ran for the bushes, in hopes that Dongmin hadn't noticed him.

 

_ Okay, so he is dying because of a cute boy in class. He could mean any boy, but he already knows all the other classmates, so him dying over a cute boy that was already in the class would already be known by his friend and he wouldn't need to state it in such a way. But then again… _

 

Moonbin’s brain was working in overtime just because of a simple sentence a dude, who's name he just learned, said.

* * *

 

Moonbin was laying on top of a stone wall, whilst still kinda freaking out over what Dongmin said. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Jinwoo.

 

“Hey, Bin! Some of my friends, Rocky and I are gonna chill. Do you also wanna join?”

 

“Uh,” Moonbin looked around. He was sleeping on top of a stone wall and all the grannies that past him looked at him as if he had a few screws missing. “sure. Where are you?”

 

“You have been in this town for about a few days, even if I told you, you wouldn't know. Tell me where you are and I will come get you.”

 

“Oh, right. I’m at,” Moonbin squinted at one of the signs, “Susaekro?”

 

“Okay, see you in a few minutes.” Jinwoo said and then hung up.

 

Moonbin sighed and pocketed his phone. He looked up at the sky, which was starting to get darker, redder.

 

“You look angsty.”

 

Moonbin shot up in shock. He must of spaced out because Jinwoo was already here.

 

“Ah, hyung. You scared me!” Moonbin whined as he jumped down from the stone wall.

 

“Hey, that's your own problem, I said that I will be here in a few minutes, not my fault you probably spaced out.” Jinwoo chuckled softly, Moonbin just pouted.

 

“Come along now young one, time to meet new people.”

* * *

 

Apparently one of these new persons was Dongmin’s friend, the one he saw a few hours ago and looked like a baby.

 

“Hello, my name is Yoon Sanha!”

 

Apparently his name is Sanha.

 

“Nice to meet you Sanha. I’m Moonbin.” Moonbin introduced himself.

 

“And I’m Kim Myungjun! Nice to meet you Moonbin!” A black haired dude said, a face splitting grin on his face.

 

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

“So, Moonbin, in what grade are you?” Myungjun asked.

 

“Oh, I’m in my last year. Class A. Just transferred.” Moonbin answered. He looked at Sanha to see if he had any reaction to the new information.

  
Apparently he was gaping like a fish at Moonbin.


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one can't sleep, but the other sleeps too much.

"Aaaa! I know you” Sanha yelled while pointing his index finger at Moonbin. Everyone looked at Moonbin with confusion. How did Sanha know him?

 

_How does this kid know me? Wait, don't tell me Dongmin..._

 

“You’re Moonbinnie, right? From Youtube?” Sanha said and now everyone looked even more confused.

 

_Oh, that's how._

 

“Yeah, that’s me, but how did you know that?” Now it was Moonbin’s turn to look at Sanha in confusion. How did this kid know that? He barely has a thousand subscribers, and most of them are girls that aren’t from Korea.

 

“I’m a big fan of your dancing and covers! Like, they are amazing! Your dancing is so smooth and your voice! It’s,” whatever Sanha wanted to say about his voice in his childish glee, he did not get to say, as Moonbin was covering his mouth with his hand and a look of panic in his eyes.

 

“Haha, that’s enough of that. It’s nice to meet you then, I don’t meet fans often, actually, ever. Never met a fan before.” Moonbin awkwardly chuckled as he slowly removed his hand from a shocked Sanha’s mouth.

 

“You don’t? Well then, I hope you get to meet many fans in the future.” Sanha grinned, oh so innocently, at Moonbin.

 

_Ah, this kid._

 

“Well, that’s enough chit chat then, how about we do what we came here to do.” Jinwoo came out of nowhere and just dragged everyone away to the makeshift stage equipped with speakers blasting music.

 

* * *

 

 

_4:03_

 

This is one of the many nights Dongmin’s brain thought it was okay to mess with his sleep schedule. He was tossing and turning all night, trying to fall asleep but to no success, so when the first bird started to sing, Dongmin got out of bed.

 

As for usual, he did his usual morning routine, like washing his face, brushing his teeth, putting on makeup and so on. Once he was done, he checked his phone for anything new. He had a message from Sanha.

 

**From: Child**

**i just found out that “new cute dude” from your class is THE moonbin**

**no offence, but he kinda out of your league**

**GOOD LUCK THO!!**

_00:57_

 

Oh, of course the boy Dongmin finds cute has to be a talented pretty boy that can sing, dance and god knows what else he can do. Dongmin was planning on at least befriending the guy, Moonbin, but now his hopes took a big hit. Maybe he should just admire Bin from a distance?

 

Oh, who was he kidding, no way he gonna pass up the chance to befriend an actual angel. He’s gonna at least try.

 

“Ah!! I don't have time to think about this now!” Dongmin screamed to no one in particular. It was way too early in the morning to fuss over a boy, so he threw on his uniform, grabbed his bag, gave himself a last once over in the mirror and he was out his room and out of the house in a a few minutes.

 

It was colder than yesterday, or maybe it was only colder because it was around 5 in the morning and the sun was just barely visible over the horizon.

 

The streets were covered in a fog, which made it hard to see anything that was further than a few meters. The poor people that were awake and walking the streets looked dead and gloomy, probably would much rather enjoy being home, sleeping.  

 

Dongmin snuggled deeper into his scarf. It was big and fluffy, perfect for this kind of weather. The scarf was a gift from Sanha for his birthday because Dongmin lost his scarf and was too busy to get a new one, much rather forcing Sanha to share his. Dongmin silently laughed into his scarf when he remembered Sanha’s annoyed face when Dongmin sneezed and he begrudgingly shared his scarf, so the other boy wouldn't get a cold.

 

During his reminiscing of the past, Dongmin had reached school at around 6:00. He went inside and greeted the receptionist lady. He had a brief thought about just how early does the lady wake up to be here on time, probably too early, even for Dongmin.

 

Dongmin slowly made his way towards his locker. When he was at his locker, he deposited his outside clothes inside the locker and out came his indoor school shoes. He slipped into his school shoes easily, closed his locker and made his way to his homeroom. On the way to the class, Dongmin let out a yawn.

 

_Ah, of course you want to sleep now, now that you are at school and it’s impossible to sleep. How thoughtful of you._

 

Dongmin let out a sigh. He just wants a normal sleep schedule, is that so wrong?

 

* * *

 

Moonbin was late, well, actually not yet.

 

He had slept through all his alarms and he had gotten woken up by his mom, who was about to leave for work but decided to check if her son was awake. Bless her.

 

So Bin was awoken 30 minutes before his first lesson started and so started the crazy frenzy to get ready. He threw on his uniform so quickly that he had mismatched socks (not that anyone would really notice) and his shirt was on backwards, at least his pants were on right. As he was fixing his shirt, he was simultaneously throwing his books and homework into his bag. He could see his homework pages get crumpled but he really didn’t care. He grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he could downstairs. He slipped into his sneakers, didn’t even bother to tie them, grabbed his jacket and sprinted out the front door, not without locking the door first, of course.

 

As he was running to school, Bin quickly slipped his phone out of his jacket and checked how much more time he had before the first lesson started.

 

He had five minutes.

 

Well, thankfully the school was a five minute walk away from Bin’s house, so he just kept sprinting and he prayed he made it on time. It would such to be late on the first day of school.

 

As he was sprinting, he could see the school slowly getting closer and closer. He forced his body to run even faster, if that was even possible. He ran through the front gates and door, leaving a path of shocked people. Bin didn’t even go to his locker and just ran straight to the homeroom.

 

He threw the doors open very loudly, which made Bin quietly curse under his breath. He looked around the class. Everyone was staring at him wide eyed, some even mouth agape, but thankfully no teacher, yet, so Bin made his way to his seat. As soon as he sat down. The teacher entered.

 

_Bless the gods._

 

* * *

 

Dongmin has been catching the symptoms of no sleep all morning. He was sleepy, tired, he has a headache and he was ready to yell at anyone who annoyed him, and that, at the moment, was pretty much everything.

 

Oh, how Dongmin longed for sleep, but he guesses it’s his own fault, he didn't have to get out of bed at 4 in the morning but he still did it.

 

Whilst Dongmin was trying to at least rest his eyes before the lessons started, his classmates were talking, which shouldn’t be that bad but they were talking about him now.

 

“He’s just been laying there ever since I entered the class.”

 

“Should we check if he is okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Dongmin said as he lifted his head of his desk and opened his eyes. Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst, considering they all thought he was asleep or something a few seconds ago.  Dongmin just gave them all a smile and hoped they would leave him alone. It worked.

 

Dongmin looked at his phone to see how much more time they had left before the lesson started.

 

A few minutes it seemed.

 

As he waited for the lesson to start, Dongmin looked around the classroom. Everyone seemed to be present except Moonbin.

 

_Absent on the first day. Wow, that does not give a good impression. Maybe he’s some kind of an ass.._

 

Dongmin didn’t get the chance to finish his thought because suddenly the classroom door was thrown open and in came Moonbin. His eyes scanned the room, probably looking for the teacher. When he did not find what he was looking for, his shoulders slumped and a smile graced his face.

 

_I take back what I thought, you can not be an ass with a face like that._

 

* * *

 

“So, you sure made quite an entrance today.”

 

Moonbin looked up from his notebook for his eyes to meet three of his classmates. He still hasn’t had the chance to learn his class, so he had no idea what were the names of these three classmates.

 

“Yeah. You would think i overslept but i did that on purpose, totally.” Bin answered in as a friendly sarcastic tone as possible. He really wanted to befriend his class as soon as possible, he really hated being excluded from a group.

 

“Oh, so that's what happened. Yeah, I really thought you just overslept, guess I was wrong.” one of the three dudes responded in pretty much same tone, “Well, whatever happened, I’ll introduced myself now. My name is Kang Yoochan but you can call me Chan.” the dude, Chan, had red hair and braces. He was holding out his hand, so Bin shook it. Chan then proceeded to give him a blinding smile, Bin almost started squinting from the blinding light.

 

“Well, nice to meet you Chan. My name is Moonbin. I hope we can be great friends!” Bin tried his best to return the blinding smile at his introduction.

 

“Me too!”


End file.
